Late Nights
by Nine-Tailed Kit
Summary: Ciel keeps falling asleep at his desk. What happens when Sebastian carries him back to bed? (Yaoi, One-Shot, Sebastian x Ciel. Don't like, Don't read)


Ciel sat at his desk, head in his hand attempting to finish his work but it bore him to the point of sleep. His head slipped from his hand and hit the desk, banging quietly. Sebastian came into the room to find his young master asleep at his desk.  
"Young master?" He questioned to see if he could still be awake.  
No response...  
Sebastian shook Ciel lightly and his head shot up from the desk  
"Huh! What!"  
"My lord, please calm down. Come on, let me take you to your room."  
"No, I need to finish this document..."  
"No my lord, come on."  
"No"  
Sebastian leaned over and grabbed Ciels' hand and pulled him up off his chair and held him bridal style. Ciel began squirming and trying to get Sebastian to put him down.  
"No! Sebastian put me down!"  
"You must go to bed. You can't work when you are this tired, save tomorrows things for tomorrow."  
Ciel kept arguing and fighting with Sebastian. Sebastian leaned down, grabbed Ciel by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. He pressed his lips hard against Ciels and pushed his tongue through his closed lips and began exploring his young masters' mouth.  
Ciel pulled back and his cheeks were flushed bright red. He finally gave in and allowed Sebastian to carry his to his bed.  
_

Sebastian place Ciel on the bed after getting him changed into his underwear and a plain white button up. Sebastian knelt on the floor in front of Ciel removing his shoes. Once they were off Ciel brought his foot up to Sebastians' face.

"Okay dog, now leave me alone."

"As you wish my lord."

Sebastian stood up and went to leave when Ciel leaned forward and grabbed Sebastians' hand turning him around to face the bed.

"Young Master?"

Ciel grabbed him by the tie and brought him in for a kiss. They fought for dominance but Sebastian won fast when he bit down carefully on Ciels bottom lip. Ciel moaned quietly and then pushed Sebastian back to his knees on the floor.

"Now, go. I don't need you anymore."

"I would disagree my lord. Just look down."

Ciels face flushed red when he looked down and noticed he had a small erection poking through his boxers. Sebastian grabbed his foot and licked from his ankle to his knee. Ciel shuddered, his eyes lidded. Sebastian continued up Ciels' inner thigh until he reached the boxers where he bit the bottom and pulled looking Ciel directly in the eye, making his erection grow and become even more restricted.

"Sebastian…Please"

"Please what my lord? What do you want me to do, just tell me and I'll do it."

"Please. Please take me. Tease me and make me yours!"

"See, now was that so hard?"

Sebastian got up off the floor and sat at the end of the bed between Ciels legs. Ciel became an even darker shade of red. He looked down and watched as Sebastian took his time to slowly pull down his boxers. Ever so slowly. Finally when they were off Sebastian took all of him in his mouth at once and instantly began bobbing his head and licking every inch of Ciels member. Sebastian bobbed his head faster and faster, coming up to swirl his tongue around the head and then all the way back down again.

"Ahh! Ha! Yes, Sebastian. Oh I'm going to! I'm going to come!"

Sebastian just stops…

"What, Sebastian what are you doing?!"

"No, I won't allow you to come. At least not yet"

"Fine! I'll just do it myself!"

Ciel lowered his hand slowly, he was a little nervous but he grabbed on to his erection and quickly began pumping his hand up and down as fast as he could. When he realizes, he wants more.

"Sebastian, will you…"

"Will I what my lord?"

"Will you…help me?"

"What kind of help do you want?"

Ciel didn't really know how to word that question so he moved from a sitting position to him laying on his back, legs spread, and Sebastian sitting between them. Ciel reached down and began rubbing his entrance and moaning.

"Here Sebastian. I want it here! Your fingers…"

Sebastian just laughed. He couldn't help but do it, seeing his master like this. Ciel has been willing to do some odd stuff during sex but he has never done this.

"As you wish my lord"

Ciel removed his hand from his entrance and brought it back to his erection as Sebastian removed his glove. Ciel didn't move his hand just yet, as Sebastian brought three fingers up to Ciels mouth. He began sucking on them and making them nice and wet. Sebastian pulled his fingers out and a string of saliva broke between them. He brought his fingers to Ciels entrance and began rubbing the outside, slowly adding more pressure before one finger slowly slid in and Sebastian began his search. Curling his finger while pulling it in and out over and over until…

"AH! Seba…Sebastian! Right there. Ah ha!"

Ciel began pumping himself fast and hard. He couldn't take anymore. He was past his limit and had to finish. Sebastian then added a second and a third as he repeatedly massaged Ciels prostate. He brought his free hand forward and forced Ciel to let go as he slowly licked up the bottom of Ciels member, kissed the head and took it all in at once; keeping his fingers going. Ciel was writhing underneath him. He was gripping both Sebastian hair and the bed sheets next to him.

"Ahh, haaa! Sebastian, I'm going to come! Im…ah, ha AHHH!"

Ciel came into Sebastians mouth, he grunted and swallowed it. Ciel just laid there, his hands lay limp against the bed sheets as he pants with his head back against a pillow. Sebastian came up from between Ciels legs and kissed him passionately. Sebastians tongue shot into Ciels mouth and they rolled their tongues around each other. Sebastian then removed his shirt and removed his pants releasing all of the stress on his erection and putting it next to Ciels mouth.

"Please prepare this"

Ciel did as he was told and prepared Sebastian well. He knelt down between Ciels legs once again, lifted his hips and thrust hard and fast into Ciel.

"Ah yes, oh my lord!"

"Mmmm, Sebastian! Faster! Harder!"

Sebastian began thrusting harder and faster while Ciel rocked his hips in motion with Sebastians movements.

"My lord…say my name. Say the name you gave me!"

"Seba…Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"I'm going to come my lord. One more time, say it!"

"Sebastian! Im coming again!"

Sebastian laid down close to Ciels ear and kissed his jaw, moving toward his ear. Right before he finished he whispered…

"Ciel"

Ciels eyes opened wide in shock as he came all over both his and Sebastians chest. While Sebastian came inside of Ciel filling him with his hot come. Sebastian rolled off of Ciel and laid next to him. Ciel was panting and could feel Sebastian seed slowly seeping out now that he was no longer inside him.

"Sebastian, go prepare a bath for me. I need to clean up."

"Yes my lord, would you like to go for round two in the bathroom?"


End file.
